Someone To Love
by Amethyst Angel
Summary: What happens when Yuffie gets pregnant and is left alone? Who will be around to comfort her? R/R please!
1. All Alone

Someone To Love  
By: Amethyst Angel  
  
Disclaimer---I don't own any characters in this story...unless I made them up. PLease read and review in your honest opinion. Tell me if I should continue this fic, if not I'll take it down and discontinue it.  
  
  
  
  
  
SOMEONE TO LOVE  
  
It had been 2 years since meteor and Sephiroth, since then a lot had happened. The gang still kept in touch, they recently just met up for Cloud and Tifa, Cid and Shera's double wedding. Everyone was there, everyone except Vincent. Nobody really knew where he had wandered off to. Yuffie sat in her and her long time boyfriends home in Kalm. They had been together about a year and a half. it was about 7:30 AM, Ashton had already left for work. Yuffie got up to go to the kitchen when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She rushed to the bathroom and about 45 minutesd later she emerged.  
'Maybe I caught the flu...' she thought. She walked into the kitchen still feeling a tad ill. She had been late, as a matter of fact she skipped this whole month all together, she never had exactly been clockwork. 'Oh my Gods am I pregnant!?' Yuffie thought. She shook the thought, it couldn't be, they used protection...She thought. So there, she couldn't be. She quickly shook the thought. She poured herslef a cup of coffee. "Aww, how sweet," she said aloud. "he amde coffee before he left." She went to take a sip, but was hit with another wace of nausea. She rushed to the bathroom, barely making it. She slowly stumbled out of the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom. She pulled the covers down and crawled into the bed and quickly fell asleep.  
"Yuffie?" Ashton said, lightly shaking her, he was home on his lunch hour. Yuffie stirred slightly.  
"Hmm? Ashton? What are you doing home?" she asked.  
"It's 2:00 babe, I need a lunch break." Yuffie sat up and laughed. Ashton helped Yuffie out of bed and they went into the kitchen where he had already made himself a sandwich.   
"Hey Ashton, um..I got sick this morning, I think I'm getting the flu." she said.  
"Well, why not go to the doctor this afternoon?" he asked. He looked at the clock, " I gotta run sweets, love you." he said. Ashton kissed her bye and left. After Yuffie knew he was definetly gone she ran to the store and bought 2 pregnancy tests. She rushed them back home. About 25 minutes later she sat down int he chair, staring at the test in disbelief. She indeed was pregnant. Yuffie quickly disposed of the tests where she knew Ashton wouldn't discover them.  
At 5:00, about 2 hours later, Ashton came home, greeting an extremly happy Yuffie.  
"Hey baby, why so happy?"  
"Well, guess what!? We're gonna have a baby!!" Ashton's jaw hit the floor,   
"What, are you sure? ...How could you do this? We can't havea kid!" he yelled.  
"I thought you'd be happy!" she said as Ashton started to walk out. "Don't go out Ashton! Please? We need to talk about this!" Ashton looked at her and shook his head , and walked out the door.   
Yuffie fell to her knees in tears, he left, just like that. They had been in arguemetns before and they all ended with her crying and him going to get drunk. But for some reason, Yuffie knew that Ashton wouldn't be back. Eventually Yuffie regained her senses and went to pick up the phone, she dialed Tifa's number.  
"Hello?" a chipper Tifa answered.  
"Tifa? Ashton...He..He just left me." Yuffie managed to choke put between sobs.   
"Oh Yuffie, are you ok? Why? Is he coming back?" Tifa asked with concern in her voice.  
"I suppose, he left because I'm pregnant and I was wondering if I could stay with you awhile, at least until he cools down. I don't want him coming home drunk, if he even does come back home." she was still crying.  
"Oh of course you can come stay, I'll be there ina little while with the chocobo's gather some of your things, you can stay as long as you like." Yuffie wiped her eyes,  
"Thanks a million Tifa, thanks a million."   
"Anytime sweets." With that Tifa hung the phone up, Yuffie mimicking the action. She went and gather a few of her belongings, the basics, clothes, toothbrush, stuff like that. She put them in bag and waited out front for Tifa to show up. The journey from Nibelhiem to Kalm wasn't that long, so Tifa was there in about a half hour. Yuffie left the back door unlocked so that when and if Ashton came home he could open it and not bust the window out in a drunken rage like last time. She shuddered at the thought of that night. It was a short quiet trip to Nibelhiem, the conversation consisted of Tifa asking Yuffie how she had been and telling her what had happened while she and Cloud had moved back to Nibelhiem. When the arrived, Yuffie grabbed her things and followed Tifa inside to see Cloud sitting at their kitchen table eating,  
"Hey Yuffie! What's up?" he asked. Yuffie smiled as best as she could at him,   
"Not alot." Cloud nodded,   
"Yeah about the same here...How long ya staying?" Yuffie shrugged her shoulders,  
"Until you kick me out I guess...Or until Ashton cools off and comes home." Cloud saw Tifa frown at the mention of his name, she didn't want Yuffie going back to that kind of situation, especially in her condition.  
"Well, Yuffie," Tifa interupted, "I'll show ya your room." Yuffie smiled warmly at Cloud, and followed Tifa to the guest room. "Here it is..Not much to it but I think you'll like it. I'm not letting go back to him Yuffie, its not safe and you know it. I already talked to your dad about him..You can stay here as long as you want, you can have a job in the bar. You can start tomorrow." Yuffie smiled,  
"Thanks Tifa. I guess I'll just make myself comfy. I'm really tired. Thanks." Tifa nodded and closed the door, she walked back into the kitchen. Cloud looked at Tifa,   
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Ashton left Yuffie, she's pregnant and he doesn't want anything to do with her."  
"Ahh, I know that situation well. She is staying here, you know that right?" Tifa nodded.   
  
  
  
  
~*~Cut to Midgar~*~  
  
  
Vincent Valentine walked down the streets of the newly rebuilt Midgar, his apartment had been broken into while he was gone to the weapon shop. There was definetly no way he was staying there tonight..Seeing how they stole his bed. Where would he sleep? He suddenly had an idea.   
"Cid..." he said aloud, he picked up his PHS and rang Cid's house. No answer. "Damn," he cursed. "Maybe Tifa..." he dialed her number and waited for an answer. 1 ring, 2, 3, 4--  
"Hello?"  
"Thank the gods, Tifa, someone stole my bed, I have no where to go and Cid's not answering and Barret is way too far away...Um..I have the transportational ways of getting to Nibelhiem, I was wondering if..."  
"Come on over Vinny...But, whats wrong with the inn?"  
"Tifa, this is Midgar..." Tifa realized what he was saying.  
"The door is unlocked, just come in when you get here and lock it behind you."   
"Ok, thanks Tifa." he hung up his PHS and walked back to his apartment to get the buggy. 


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2-- The Reunion   
  
Vincent Valentine approached his buggy, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and climbed in.   
He started the car and pulled off, on his way to Cloud's. He looked down and turned the radio on.  
'It's been a long time since anyone has seen me...I haven't changed much I suppose.' he thought to himself. About 10 minutes later he pulled up at Nibelhiem, he parked the buggy and walked up to Tifa's house. He looked at his watch, 1:30 AM. "I suppose they are all sleeping...I suppose I'll stay int he guest room." he said aloud and walked in.  
Vincent let his eyes focus, then he quietly shut and locked Tifa's door. He stumbled his way softly to the guest room. He remembered where it was from when he was here during their adventure. He opened up the guest room door, it was completely black. He walked over to the bed and plopped down...Hard.  
"AHHH!!!" A loud shriek was heard. Vincent jumped up and pulled out Death Penelty. Tifa and Cloud came running. Tifa hit the lights, "Please don't shoot me!" a terrified Yuffie exclaimed.   
"Vincent! You could've turned the lights on before you just start jumping on people!" she yelled. Vincent looked shocked of how much she grew up since last time he saw her. She was beautiful, her hair, stil kept short was beautiful. Those same beautiful dark eyes, and her body...Well all he could think of was, 'she definetly grew up.'   
"Oh Vincent, it's so good to see you!" Tifa said wrapping her arms around his neck. Vincent lightly patted her back, looking a tad confused. He wasn't exactly a huggy person. But you could say that he HAD softened up.   
"Good to see you too, Tifa. And Cloud, also always a pleasure." he said. Cloud just nodded his head. He was still half asleep.   
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to bed. Coming Tifa?" Tifa nodded,   
"I suppose you two can work out the arrangements for tonite." she with a wink at Yuffie. She simply rolled her eyes. Her and Cloud walked out leaving the two alone.   
"Well, the couch is in there." Yuffie said to him.   
"But I want the bed.." Vincent whined.  
"Oh I know you aren't whining to me! What happened to big, tough, silent Vincent?" she said. Vincent simply shrugged. Yuffie let out an exhasperated sigh. Vincent looked at the bed,   
"Well if you get the bed I get the pillows."   
"Arg, you can have 1. Why are you here anyway?"   
"Someone robbed my house and stole my bed and ranshacked my apartment...What about you?" Yuffie almost started crying again, remembering the events that had held earlier that day.  
"My boyfriend left me....After finding out I was gonna have his baby. I didn't want him to come home drunk like I knew he would." Vincent looked shocked.   
"How far along are you?"  
"About 2 months."  
" Oh I see...What are you gonna do?" Yuffie shrugged.   
"Tifa wants me to stay here..." Vincent nodded in understandment.  
"I'm going to retire for the night, if you want me, I'm on the couch...With my pillow." Yuffie giggled. He was so handsome, why couldn't she had got a guy like him? Oh well, I guess fate works in odd ways.  
  
~*~Cut to Kalm~*~  
  
Ashton stumbled into his home in Kalm, ranting and raving. Something about how the baby couldn't be his and how Yuffie was a no good whore...A few minutes and about half the kitchen destroyed later, he realized Yuffie wasn't there.  
"YUFFIE!!! Where are you!?! You better come out here!!" he looked around, "I'll find her," he said softly."You can count on that." He walked into the living room where he promptly passed out.  
  
~*~Cut back to Nibelhiem~*~  
  
Yuffie woke up at about 9:00. She felt a little sick, ok, more than a little, she ran to the bathroom, right past Vincent who was brushing his teeth.  
"Are you ok??" Vincent asked concerned. Yuffie just waved her hand at him. Vincent walked up and held back the 2 longest pieces of her hair back out of her face. After she felt better she flushed and sat down beside the toliet.   
"Just morning sickness...I didn't even eat anything, but somehow, food comes up." Vincent looked disgusted at the thought. She smiled,   
"I'm sorry. You can go if you want, I'll be fine." Vincent gave her a glance,   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yeah, just help me up first." Vincent flashed her a gorgeous, extremley rare smile. He helped her to her feet. They walked into the kitchen where Tifa had fixed a great breakfast. After they ate, Yuffie walked into the family room and sat down. Tears started to brim on her eyes, today was her and Ashton's 2 year anniversary. On thier 1 year anniversary he made her breakfast in bed. Vincent walked in after helping Tifa clear the table, Cloud was still sleeping, Tifa was doing the dishes, and Yuffie was....Crying? He walked over and sat down next to her,   
"Yuffie, he's scum...Don't bother, I remember last month you mentioning something of yuor anniversary." Yuffie looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.  
"Its hard...It's hard to loose someone you love..." Vincent stared deeply into her eyes,  
" I know, more than you ever would..." Yuffie looked back down,  
"I'm sorry, I'm stupid for caring!" Vincent shook his head,   
"No, you loved him...You may still, but, someone else does too..."   
"Who?" she said, still sobbing. Vincent took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed her passionatley on the lips. He broke this kiss and looked at Yuffie,  
" I do..." 


	3. Trouble

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3----Trouble  
  
  
Ashton sat in the bar in Kalm, it had been about 4 months since he had even thought about Yuffie...'What?' he thought. 'She's probably about...7 months? Ah fuck it, who cares..' He ordered another drink. He then over heard two men talking at another table,  
"So, Yuffie is staying with Tifa at her house in Nibelheim?! Has Spike lost his damn mind!?! I sure as hell wouldn't be having that little klepto living in my house!" That voice came from none other than the elusive Cid Highwind. Ashton had talked to him on the phone a couple times, just when Cid called to see if Yuffie had stashed his materia away somewhere. Ashton stumbled his way over to the door and left. 'Perfect.' he thought. He started his way to Nibelhiem.  
  
  
-----------------------------------Nibelheim------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Hey Vincent? Cloud and I are running to the store, would mind staying here and watching the house?" Tifa asked. She knew the he just wanted to be with Yuffie, ever since he kissed her things had been different, Vincent made jokes, and he even...smiled....  
"Sure I don't mind. " Vincent said. He was sitting on the couch with a 7 1/2 month pregnant Yuffie. Tifa smiled,   
"Thanks alot. We'll be back later." with that Tifa left. Not too much later after Tifa left there was a knock at the door. Yuffie got up,   
"I'll go get it...If I can waddle myself over that far." she with a laugh. She walked to the back door and opened it to see an incredibly drunk Ashton. She screamed for Vincent in which got her a slap down to the floor. Vincent jumped over the back of the couch and sprinted to the back door. He saw Yuffie on the floor in with was enough to set him off. He jumped onto Ashton and with one swift hit to the cheekbone, Ashton fell, hit his head on the floor and passed out. Yuffie sat up and tentively put a hand up to her cheek, the ring he wore on his middle finger scraped her cheek a little. Vincent helped her up and led her into the living room where he called the police. A few minutes later, the cops arrived right as Tifa and Cloud were returning. They both immediatley thought the worst and they dropped their bags and ran inside. \  
"Oh my God! What happened?!" Tifa yelled. Vincent turned from the cop,   
"Its ok, Tifa, its over now. Ashton came in, drunk..And well, lets just say he's gone....Sagitory rape and battery." Cloud stayed in the back room with Vincent while Tifa ran in to check on Yuffie.  
  
"Yuffie! Are you all right?!" she said as she saw Yuffie putting some antiseptic on her cheek wincing a little.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Vincent ok? Well, I mean, why wouldn't he be...He is a one hit wonder, seriously.." she laughed a little. Tifa smiled,   
"He's fine, I'm glad your ok too." she said. Yuffie looked down,   
"I can't see my feet...." she pouted. Tifa giggled,  
"When are you due anyways?" Yuffie rolled her eyes,  
"Anther month and half...Too long for me..." she smiled. Vincent walked into the bathroom,   
"Am I interupting anything?" he said as he walked up and hugged Yuffie, "I'm so glad your alright...Yuffie, if something would've happened...I don't even wanna think about it, I love you too much too...." Tifa cut in,   
"Awww!! How sweet!!"  
  



End file.
